doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gigliola Mariangel
Chile |estado = Activa }} thumb|right|230 px Gigliola Mariangel Actriz de teatro egresada de la Universidad Diego Portales. Egresada de PROVOZ como Actriz de Doblaje chilena. Filmografia Telenovelas Turcas Bergüzar Korel *Suleiman, el gran sultán - Mónica Teresa Gritti (2015) *Las mil y una noches - Sherazade Evliyaoğlu (2014) Otras novelas turcas *Kuzey Güney - Melda Şebnem Dönmez (2015) *Sila - Zeynep Ipek Tanriyar(2015) *Fatmagul - Voces adicionales (2014) *Ezel - Voces adicionales (2015) Telenovelas Españolas * El Tiempo entre Costuras - Fran Braun Tina Hall Películas *Exorcismo en el Vaticano Angela Olivia Taylor Dudley (2015) *My worst prom ever Heather Spencer Haley Ramm (2015) *Child 44 Nina Andreyeva Agnieszka Grochowska (2015) *The Santa Switch - Sally Ryebeck Annie Thurman (2015) *John Wick - Addy Bridget Regan (2014) *Queridos Blancos - Colandrea "Coco" Conners Teyonah Parris (2014) *Los indestructibles 3 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Vida de crimen - Melanie Ralston Isla Fisher (2014) *My Super Psycho Sweet 16 - Chloe Susan Griffiths (2014) *Baile Escolar - Big Booty Becky Kayla Collins (2013) *Go for it! - Katie Simpson Katie L. Hall(2013) *Out of Sight - Lilly (2013) Películas de Anime *Detective Conan: El mago de fin de siglo - Kazuha Toyama Yuko Miyamura (2014) Series de TV *Make it Pop - Jodi Mappa Louriza Tronco (2015) *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt - Kimmy Schmidt Ellie Kemper (2015) *Daredevil (serie de TV) - Susan Harris Tonya Glanz(2015) *Fargo (2014) - Enfermera Faber Jane McGregor (2014) *Orange Is the New Black - Marisol "Flaca" Gonzalez Jackie Cruz (2013 hasta la fecha) *Orange Is the New Black - Hermana Jane Ingalls joven Aubrey Sinn (2014) *The New Normal - Jane Forrest joven Ellen Barkin, Rebecca Kyla Kenedy y Amy Laura Chinn (2013) *Back in the Game - Danica Ellery Sprayberry (2013) *Sirens - Maeve Emily Peterson (2014 hasta la fecha) *Comisario Rex 13ª temporada - Constanza y Voces adicionales (2013) Series Animadas *Calimero 2014 - Calimero Fanny Bloc (2015) *La leyenda de Korra - Eska Aubrey Plaza (2013) *Out There - Sharla Lemoyne Linda Cardellini (2014) *Peter Rabbit - Flopsy Rabbit Megan Harvey (2013 a la fecha) *Unsupervised - Voces adicionales (2013) *Super Why! - Mono, Molly (2013) Documentales *Niñas y esposas (The truth about Child Brides) - Presentadora Nelufar Hedayat (2013) Anime *Detective Conan - Kazuha Toyama (Yuko Miyamura) / Chizuru Tachikawa, Capitulo 124 en adelante (2014) Entrevistas *Los secretos de Sherazade Programa Mas vale tarde Mega - Chile - Bergüzar Korel Programas de TV *Miss divorcio - Vicky Ziegler Miss Divorcio *El desafío de Buddy 1ª temporada - Megan Rountree *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Rose *A salvo con Bear Grylls. - Louie Larson *Mi niña está embarazada y yo también - Chae *Say no to the Bisturi - Sophie *Diet crazy moms - Sasha Bennigton *Adicted to boob jobs - Willa *Life of Miley Cirus CNN - Voces Adicionales *The bravest girl in the world CNN - Malala Yousafzai 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *DINT Doblajes Internacionales *AEDEA Studio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile